militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bernard Ashmole
Bernard Ashmole, CBE, MC (1894, Ilford, Essex – 1988, Peebles, Scotland) was a British archaeologist and art historian, who specialized in ancient Greek sculpture. He held a number of professorships during his lifetime; Classical Archaeology at the University of London between 1929 and 1948, Classical Archaeology at University of Oxford between 1956 and 1961, and Greek Art and Archaeology at the University of Aberdeen between 1961 and 1963. He was also Keeper of Greek and Roman Antiquities at the British Museum from 1939 to 1956. Early life Ashmole was born on 22 June 1894 in Ilford, Essex to William Ashmole and Caroline Wharton Tiver. He was a descendent of antiquarian Elias Ashmole. He was privately educated before attending the independent Forest School from 1903 to 1911. He matriculated into Hertford College, University of Oxford in 1913 having been awarded the Essex Scholarship in Classics. Career World War I service With the outbreak of World War I, he left university to join the British Army. He was commissioned into the 11th Battalion, Royal Fusiliers. He was badly wounded at the Battle of the Somme. While recuperating in a service battalion, he was made a temporary captain on 5 November 1916. He returned to the trenches once more, when he was re-attached to the Royal Fusiliers on 9 March 1918. He retained the rank of temporary captain dated to 31 October 1917 with seniority from 5 November 1916. Inter-war period At Oxford he studied with Percy Gardner and John Beazley, with whom he collaborated on the Greek art chapter for the Cambridge Ancient History, 2nd ed. (1928; separately issued, 1930) and whom he eventually succeeded to the Lincoln Chair of Classical Art at Oxford, on Beazley's retirement in 1956. In 1925–28 he served as director of the British School at Rome, where he assisted in cataloguing the sculptures of the Palazzo dei Conservatori and developed a feel for modern sculpture and architecture, from the young students at the School. On his return to the UK in 1929, he commissioned Amyas Connell to design 'High and Over', a modernist concrete-framed house in Amersham-on-the-Hill, Buckinghamshire, that is listed today for its architectural importance. The home features in John Betjeman's Metro-land where it is described as 'scandalizing all of Buckinghamshire' and being part of the nascent trend that was to become known as modernism. His Late Archaic and Early Classical Greek Sculpture in Sicily and South Italy (1934) was developed from his Hertz lectures at the British Academy. In 1939, Ashmole was appointed Keeper of Greek and Roman Antiquities at the British Museum following a public incident over abrasive cleaning of the Elgin Marbles; there he nurtured the budding careers of two generations of Classical scholars. World War II service In World War II, he served in the Royal Air Force Volunteer Reserve and was given the service number 84365. He was commissioned as a pilot officer (on probation) on 21 July 1940. On 21 July 1941, his commission was confirmed and he was promoted to the war substantive rank of flying officer. He was made a temporary flight lieutenant on 1 September 1942. By January 1944, he was an acting squadron leader. In the next month, he was promoted to flight lieutenant (war substantive) dated 31 August 1943 and to squadron leader (war substantive) dated 5 January 1944. On 10 February 1954, he relinquished his commission, retainiing the rank of wing commander. Post World War II He resigned his University of London chair in 1948 to concentrate on the post-war reinstallation of the British Museum. He retired from Oxford in 1961 to accept a chair in Greek Art and Archaeology at the University of Aberdeen, 1961–63; to be visiting professor at Yale University, 1964, and to give the Taft Lectures, Cincinnati), published as The Classical Ideal in Greek Sculpture (University of Cincinnati, 1964); to give the Wrightsman Lectures in New York (1967, published as Architect and Sculptor in Classical Greece, 1972). He advised the oil billionaire J. Paul Getty on his acquisitions of classical art. Later life Personal life In 1920, Ashmole married Dorothy Irene de Peyer. Together they had two daughters and a son. Honours and decorations Ashmole was awarded the Military Cross (MC) on 17 April 1917. His citation read: On 29 December 1942, it was announced that he had been awarded the Greek Distinguished Flying Cross "in recognition of valuable services rendered in connection with the war". On 14 January 1944, it was announced that he had been Mentioned in Despatches. He was appointed Commander of the Order of the British Empire (CBE) in the 1957 New Year Honours. References *Ashmole, Bernard, 1994. Bernard Ashmole, 1894-1988: An Autobiography (Malibu: Getty Museum) External links *[http://www.dictionaryofarthistorians.org/ashmoleb.htm Dictionary of Art Historians: "Bernard Ashmole"] Category:Classical archaeologists Category:British archaeologists Category:Employees of the British Museum Category:1894 births Category:1988 deaths Category:Alumni of Hertford College, Oxford Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:Academics of the University of London Category:Royal Fusiliers officers Category:British Army personnel of World War I Category:Recipients of the Military Cross Category:Royal Air Force personnel of World War II Category:People from Ilford Category:British art historians Category:People educated at Forest School (Walthamstow)